parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 2 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part two of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * THOMAS'S HOUSE INSIDE, THOMAS AND STANLEY ARE IN THEIR PYJAMAS FAST ASLEEP AT 6AM, UNTIL OUTSIDE THE HOUSE, RUSTEE RAILS FLIES IN TO DELIVER THOMAS'S MAIL * Rustee Rails: Mail call! * THOMAS'S HOUSE, THOMAS AND STANLEY GET UP OUT OF BED, AND EAT SOME BREAKFAST, SUCH AS CORNFLAKES, AND ORANGE JUICE * Thomas: Go and get the mail, Stanley. * PUTS HIS DRESSING GOWN, AND HURRIES OUTSIDE TO GET THE MAIL, BUT GOES BACK ON * Thomas: Well, what's at the door, Stanley? * Stanley: Hey, Thomas! We got a letter from Princess Emily! * Thomas: Incredible! * Stanley: I'll read it to you, OK? All right, let's see... * Emily's Voice: I'm throwing a party at my castle today! Hello, Thomas and Stanley, I would be honored if you both could attend. Many guests from distant towns are hoping to meet you. There will be tasty sweets and all kinds of entertainment! I hope to see you here soon! Sincerely, Princess Emily * Thomas: Yeesss! Let's go, Edward, come on. AND STANLEY GET OUT OF THEIR PYJAMAS, HAVE A LONG SHOWER, AND DRESS INTO THEIR CLOTHES AND SET AND STANLEY GO TO THE CASTLE, WHICH IS PRINCESS EMILY'S CASTLE, WHERE PRINCESS MOLLY OPENS THE DOOR TO LET THOMAS AND STANLEY IN * Stanley: What a magnificent castle! I never get used to this place. It looks like lots of guests are already here. * GOES UP A FEW ROOMS TO FIND PRINCESS EMILY * Duck: Princess Emily's up the room on the right. * Devious Diesel: Feel free to enter with pleasure. * Thomas: Thank you. * Percy: You're welcome. * Rosie: I agree with Percy. * Thomas: I'm coming, my darling. * Emily: Oh, Thomas! You came to the party to see me! You're so sweet! Thank you! * Thomas: Thank you, honey. * Emily: I was just resting a bit. It gets tiring, greeting all those guests out there! Nobody will bother us here. * Thomas: Sure, why not? * Emily: Shall we relax and chat, just the two of us? It was a lovely day today, so I'm sure it's comfortable out on the balcony right now. Would you accompany me, Thomas? * Thomas: I'm good with that. Let's go. GROUND BEGINS TO SHAKE What's happening?! * Emily: What's going on?! CASTLE LIFTS UP INTO THE SKY * Thomas: We're going high up! * Emily: Oh! Are you all right, Thomas? What in the world was that? Oh my! Look, Thomas! It's still daytime, isn't it? ... But I can see stars outside! * Thomas: Look out! * 10 AND SCYLLA BREAK THROUGH THE WINDOW. THOMAS AND EMILY GASP IN FEAR * Diesel 10: Gwaa ha ha ha ha ha! Long time no see, Princess Emily! * Emily: Oh no! It's Diesel 10! And he's back to destroy us! No! This cannot be! It was you who made the ground shake just now, wasn't it! Whatever did you do? * Diesel 10: Gwa ha ha ha! Yeah, that was me! I've lifted your castle up into the sky! It's sitting on my castle now! Weren't expecting that, huh? Ha! This castle's under my control now, my dear! Now you will obey ME! * Emily: No! * Thomas: Never! * Diesel 10: Huh!? What? It's...Thomas!! What a shock! Ha! Not really! I expected you to turn up, right on cue. You're just as annoying as ever. Unfortunately for you, there's nothing you can do this time. * Emily: Haven't you learned your lesson by now, Diesel 10? You can never defeat Thomas! Why don't you give up already? * Thomas: I agree with my wife. * Diesel 10: True, true, I have had my problems in the past... But this time is different! This time I'm gonna win! OK, tough guy! Let's go! red lightsaber springs to life with a SaberOn sound effect. Thomas, having brought a pistol gun and reloaded it, takes it out * Emily: Thomas, you can do it! ATTACKS DIESEL 10 THRICE * Diesel 10: Good old Thomas...always fighting. You're a thorn in my side. But today, your pathetic little attacks won't beat me! Take a look at this! Look what I stole from Star Haven! It's the Star Rod! This fine piece of work has the power to grant any wish in the whole world! And when I use the Star Rod to increase my strength, even you can't beat me, Thomas! * Thomas: No! That's not possible. 10 POWERS UP * Diesel 10: Gwa ha ha ha ha ha! How do you like that, Thomas?! Gwa ha ha ha ha ha! Is that all you've got? How sad! You'd best take some vitamins, 'cause that didn't hurt at all! Yup, just as I expected. You are no match for the new me. It's not even worth my time to toy with you anymore, pals. It's time to end this! Here we go! Good night! * Emily: Thomas, no! Get up, please! Come back! 10 PUNCHES BOTH THOMAS AND EMILY OUT OF THE WAY AND SENDS THOMAS FALLING OUT OF THE WINDOW AND EMILY ONTO THE BALCONY'S TOP. EMILY SIGHS, WORRIED Oh well. I've lost my true love, I hope he does come back soon, and get me out of here. Category:UbiSoftFan94